A multi-core processor is known in which plural processor cores (CPU cores) are installed in a package and the respective processor cores are capable of performing the processes independently in parallel. The multi-core processor becomes widespread because of its capability of parallel processing, and is suited as a controller in a movable object, etc., because of its multi-functionality.
If a computer is used as the controller in a movable object, etc., high reliability is required with respect to its process result.
Patent Document 1 discloses a multi-core processor in which plural processor cores are installed. In this multi-core processor, the installed processor cores perform the same calculation and compare the process results with each other to perform self-diagnosis for determining whether they are normal. If it is determined by the self-diagnosis that they are normal, steering control is performed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-029172